Datang Mengambil Hatinya
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Dan semua itu mengubah cara pandang Hina menjadi lebih simpleks./ AkkiHina, OS.


**Disclaimer: Satsuki Yoshino**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**.:Datang Mengambil Hatinya:.**

Pertama kali impresi Kubota Hina datang adalah ketika seorang Arai Akihiko menukar kartu berderet stempel miliknya dengan kartu cacat milik gadis cilik itu. Tangisnya berhenti seketika dan di saat yang sama Hina merasa sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman mulai merengkuh dirinya. Sayangnya, faktor umur membuatnya hanya mampu menerjemahkannya sampai di titik itu.

Hingga waktu menyeretnya menuju masa ketika semua partisi-partisi di hatinya menjadi transparan, ia mulai mengerti titik itu telah mencapai puncak tertinggi, membuat segala hal tentang Akihiko turut berubah. Kekagumannya berbunga menjadi perasaan yang lebih kompleks dan rumit.

Sangat rumit.

Hina masih memiliki sifat pemalu yang seberusaha apa pun ia menghilangkannya tetap tidak bisa dihapus. Di setiap Akihiko menyapanya saat mereka berpapasan, ia hanya bisa membalas sekadarnya, bahkan ketika pemuda itu berpamitan setelah liburan musim panas usai pun, tidak banyak yang dilakukannya.

Ia pernah berpikir jika sifat pemalunya masih menjadi tembok yang berdiri kokoh, keramahaan Akihiko terhadap dirinya akan merenggang dan berjarak hingga gadis itu akan sulit mencapainya kembali.

Tapi pemikirannya tidak pernah terwujud—sedikit pun.

"Musim semi depan aku akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi."

Waktu itu seminggu sebelum musim panas usai, mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di jalan setapak desa. Akihiko melantunkannya seolah ia memang akrab dengan Hina.

Tidak ada yang berganti dari Akihiko sejak dulu. Ia masih mengenakan kacamata minus yang tampak semakin tebal. Rambutnya masih dalam potongan pendek dan rapi. Pakaiannya masih sesederhana senyumannya yang tulus. Dan sifat yang terlihat semakin dewasa, bukanlah hal yang ganjil bagi Hina.

Namun, di atas semua itu, kali ini ada satu hal yang membuat gadis yang akan segera menamatkan pendidikan menengah pertamanya terperangah.

Kalimat Akihiko yang tidak terduga—dan tiba-tiba; dan tiba-tiba mendatangkan detak nyeri di jantungnya.

Semakin tinggi tingkat pendidikan, semakin jauh jarak yang harus ditempuh. Mereka hanyalah anak desa yang jauh dari kepraktisan.

Suara tonggeret melantun keras saling bersahutan dari pepohonan yang memagari pinggiran titian**.** Gemerisik konstan juga timbul dari kantong plastik putih yang menggantung berat di tangan kanan Akihiko.

Hina berharap dari suara-suara itu akan muncul juga responsnya, tetapi tidak—tidak pernah. Ia merutuki lidahnya yang mengunci secara otomatis di saat yang tidak tepat. Di kesempatan seperti inilah ia merasa membutuhkan Naru untuk menjembatani pikirannya.

Tetapi Hina tidak tahu Akihiko tidak pernah menyerah.

"Kau juga akan tamat SMP, bukan? Sayangnya kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi kecuali di sini." Akihiko tertawa ringan, seringan awan yang berarak menjauhi desa.

Seperti halnya Akihiko, Hina tidak ingin awan-awan itu pergi, meninggalkan matahari yang bersinar garang di atasnya.

Hina menurunkan pandangannya pada langit biru ketika tersadar asap dingin sedang menjilati kulit pipi kirinya. Gadis itu terkesiap, warna hijau segar dari es lilin yang disodorkan Akihiko terperangkap di irisnya yang mengilat takjub. Memandangi pemuda itu sejenak sebelum yakin anggukan darinya adalah sebuah respons positif yang harus diterima.

"Tenang saja, aku beli dua."

Dan Hina tidak pernah tahu bahwa es lilin hijau itu seharusnya menjadi milik dari sang kakak Akihiko, Tamako.

**.:123:.**

"Ke Tōkyō…?"

Rasa dingin dan segar dari es lilin seketika lenyap dari Hina. Sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak seolah lidahnya tidak pernah mengecap rasa es seujung pun.

Akihiko menjatuhkan siku-sikunya pada pagar kayu tua yang membatasi jalan dengan tanah terjal di bawahnya. Sejak ia memberikan es lilin padanya, mereka memilih berhenti untuk berteduh di bawah pohon.

"Iya, Tōkyō. Aku akan berkuliah di sana."

Sebelumnya, Hina hanya menebak pemuda itu akan pindah ke kota terdekat, tidak sampai sejauh Tōkyō. Mendengar nama Tōkyō saja sudah terbayang di benak Hina seberapa hitungannya tidak mampu menyamai jaraknya dengan Akihiko. Tōkyō bukan nama yang begitu sering muncul di halaman kamusnya. Saat nama itu muncul, hanya perpisahan panjang yang tersisa.

Benar-benar rumit.

Akihiko menyadari perubahan dari gadis di sebelahnya. Hina memang pendiam, namun kali ini berbeda, ada kesan suram yang menggelayutinya. Terlihat dari es lilin hijaunya yang mencair mengaliri jemari putih itu hingga menetes di atas rumput kering.

Akihiko terdiam untuk sesaat, mencoba menginterpretasikan dengan benar.

Benar-benar dengan benar.

"Kenapa wajahmu tegang begitu? Tōkyō belum pindah ke negara lain."

Hina tahu—Hina tahu hatinya juga belum pindah sejak kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Sangat jauh…," gumam Hina pelan. "Dua kali naik pesawat, juga—"

"Memang jauh, tapi aku tidak akan _pindah_ ke mana pun—"

Bukan lagi tangan Akihiko yang sedang mengusap jemari berlumuran cairan hijau dengan sapu tangannya yang menjadi perhatian gadis itu sekarang, melainkan kalimat ganjil yang diucapkan pemuda bernama kecil "Akki" itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia pulang-pergi Gotō-Tōkyō setiap hari tanpa pindah?

Nyaris mustahil.

Akihiko pun kembali menimpali dengan kejanggalan yang sama—

"—dan dari awal pun, aku tidak pernah _pindah_. Tenang saja."

—hingga akhirnya Hina dapat melihat wujud sebenarnya dari kalimat itu.

Sebuah benda dari kain merah berbentuk persegi panjang serta tali putih yang mengikat ujungnya berpindah ke tangan Hina. Tertulis dua kanji 開運 (_kaiun_) di depannya. Sebuah jimat yang berperan sebagai pendatang keberuntungan bagi si pemilik.

"_Omamori_—jimat?"

"Simpanlah. Jika waktunya tiba, aku akan datang dan memintanya kembali. Benda itu penting."

"Penting…?"

"Iya, penting—sangat penting."

Jeda… begitu lama. Kali ini, hati mereka yang berinteraksi.

**.:123:.**

Ketika punggung Akihiko telah menghilang di jalanan menurun, hawa mulai menyejuk. Angin tidak lagi sekering beberapa menit lalu. Awan-awan baru bergerak mendekati desa, kumpulan mega gelap yang akan membasahi perkebunan penduduk desa.

Hina membuka genggaman tangannya. Jimat itu tidak berbeda dengan jimat yang dijual oleh kuil-kuil lain. Namun akan berbeda jika benda itu merupakan benda terpenting bagi Akihiko, pemuda yang ia sukai sejak lama.

Sebuah benda penting, dan dirinyalah yang dipercaya untuk menyimpan benda itu….

Apakah sekarang masih terlihat rumit?

Hina tersadar ada sesuatu yang mengintip keluar dari dalam kain, sebuah benda yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya, sebuah benda yang menjadi titik awal kekaguman seorang Kubota Hina kepada kakak kelasnya, Arai Akihiko; adalah sebuah kartu penuh stempel bertuliskan nama keluarga seorang wakil kepala sekolah dasar mereka dulu, Sakamoto. Di salah satu cap, nama itu tercetak terbalik. Itulah yang membuat Hina menangis kencang saat itu hingga Akihiko datang menukar kartunya dengan kartu cacat miliknya.

Ternyata pemuda itu masih menyimpannya dan terus membawanya sebagai jimat keberuntungan.

Dari awal pun Akihiko memang tidak pernah _pindah_. Ia terus bersama dengan wujud lain gadis itu. Walaupun ia akan pergi, ia tidak benar-benar pergi. Sesuatu menahannya. Hina menahannya.

Dan semua itu mengubah cara pandang Hina menjadi lebih simpleks. Tidak ada lagi kata rumit, hanya kesederhanaan, sesederhana senyum Akihiko ketika pertama kali datang mengambil hatinya.

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

**A/N: Jika sudah membaca chapter 25, akan mengerti tentang stempel yang saya maksud. **


End file.
